The Amber requiem
by Reinamarie Seregon
Summary: As Prince Nuada did all he could to save his people, his reflections. He then faded but what did he go through? Not too sad for Valentine's day. :


**The Amber Requiem**

**Reinamarie S.**

_A death fic of them both, with a twist… inspired by Black Butler. Sebastian rocks! Lacrimosa the ending theme is good. Debated naming it the title, but its symbolism is more tragic. It means weeping_

_

* * *

_

I brought down the guards outside the gate easily with my skills. They were sitting ducks and unresponsive mortals. At that moment, I said vehemently to my twin- "I have come, Nuala!" And I was not leaving until she gave me the piece. Why did she run away from me? Was I some kind of monster? We were tied by the same fate, heirs to the throne…

She didn't explain herself and fled from me. Nuala had always been behind me, except on declaration of war. Yet I had not expected her to leave me. We did not even have a moment to speak! Did she not want us to reunite? As long as some breath was still left in my body, I had to restore our kingdom to her former glory. I envisioned a perfect untainted world where the fae did not need to hide again. Failure was not an option… I had trained daily and rigorously for this purpose only.

We were in the library. When I gripped her hand, too late to stop the alarm, Nuala's glare was smug. Daggers poked and seared in my heart at this reaction. _Why? Not just one word but many times over. I am your brother! How can you betray me to outsiders? Even if you don't agree with me… don't you want us to be free? Strange that the barrier was broken._

We had a blanket of fog between us… I never understood how he could be so cruel to block me out from them. It was as if Father wanted to separate me from them. It simply galvanized my resolve to fight back.

The picture of that- that abomination of a fish preceded the voice, when he shouted her name.

How dare they feel this way for each other? I glared at her in disbelief. What sort of trickery was this- falling in love in a matter of days. "I will kill all of them! Including him," I cut the blade into her cheek. The way Abraham Sapien panicked made no difference. NO ONE other than an elfkind will touch her. Had she gone mad?

Now everyone had left me, permanently alone. As I raised my spear, fatigue chilled my soul. I cannot rely even on kin. Nuala refused to tell me where she hid the crownpiece. It enraged me that she did not bother to look me in the eyes, but had contact with the stranger!

Very well…

At the end the fatal stab, my knees could not brace my weight. She was so far away from I. I needed to be with her again. Will death separate us once more? I yearned for reunion and held out my hand. My body was hardening, as I had seen Father's body. I blinked back the darkness. That was mother, and cousin N'lan? My comrades. They were here, in the divine light. Angelic music drowned out the fading.

I stepped forth. Looking down my wound was gone, and I was wearing blue my favorite color. This robe had been lost to me, I thought. The sandstone forms on the ground was us? **Do you repent Nuada?** A voice boomed. I was afraid, and held my cousin's hand.

**No! they make us fade. It is unjust!** I could not lie. No response.

Mother shook her head and hugged me. **Stay here, your work is over. Our Elven will find a way to continue existence. **I should go with them and forget everything. Whispering winds, and memories shrank and faded.

Everyone was happy. Some were people I had forgotten… I hoped I could meet my favorite troll and pixies. N'lan's embrace was a delicious scent.

Alive was a strange feeling. I had done so much, seen so much, fighting, killing, love, loss were they counted as being alive? Laughter, tears sorrow fury had been a repertoire of strength and weakness. I did not want to be weak… the flashback of each moment flowed past us in the waters. 'Oh look!' A figure in red and a crown of plants? I bent my head to avoid him.

Here, nobody held back. None of the complexities we faced, customs, traditions was important here… it had been so long since a gentle touch of a hand, and voices of concern. Maybe I had ignored them. I did not experience any barriers. All of what I had done was collected in a giant golden bowl and submerged.

I drifted. Was it only a day ago that I had been betrayed? But I felt, nothing.

We were blissful and free. The gods spoke of a meeting. Younger elves were summoned. We just appeared there, and tall divine beings with magnificent cloaks and helms presided. It was a pity we had died before the prime of our life. Really? All the souls chattered in a mix of voices.

My sister cried 'Yes!' She wanted to return!

Did I? Nuala glanced at me, hesitating. Because we would be apart if I didn't go too.

Not quite yet, I still wanted to be with my loved ones. Mother watched with a smile. But my cousin was weeping. He pleaded with me not to leave yet.

She ran into the meadows, to an open portal. It was swirling and dizzy to focus. I stopped short of the opening and Said, _Oh going to see Abraham eh? _I did not forget that. Perhaps only bitterness was purged from our souls.

_Nuada, come see us soon. We won't be separated again. Let us start anew! _ She vanished.

I blinked in astonishment, in my hand was her ribbon. Rebirth would be granted for me another time. So I faced my loved ones and listened to their song. I hoped there was a place in Bethmoora for some of them, at least.

But now, a long needed respite. I smiled.

_*Death need not be sorrowful. i am sure the spirits are always rejoicing, and maybe they have a new chance? Though i don't believe in karma. thoughts? _


End file.
